C'est Une Belle Histoire
by Prisci
Summary: Fic Complete...SamJack...Il s'agit de la suite d'un episode de la saison 5, donc Daniel est toujours la...


Début de la fan fiction SG-1. Suite de l'épisode 5X06 « Rite Initiatique ».

Après le long combat mené par Cassandra contre ses rétrovirus et l'aide du Goa'uld Nirrti, le calme était enfin revenu au SG-C. A l'infirmerie, Janet regardait les derniers examens de santé de sa fille, qui étaient bons. Pendant ce temps, celle ci jouait aux échecs avec Sam.

**X: **Bonjour mesdames, qui gagne?

**Sam: **Bonjour mon colonel. Et bien, pour l'instant, c'est Cassy qui gagne.

**Jack: **Non, c'est pas vrai?

Cassandra: Et oui, Jack, comme tu vois, je suis la meilleure.

**Jack: **Carter, vous êtes la seule de la base à comprendre des théories hyper compliquée, et vous vous faites battre par une adolescente.

**Cassandra: **Dis que je suis nulle aussi.

**Jack: **Désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais bon…

**Sam: **Mon colonel, j'aimerai bien vous y voir à ma place.

**Jack: **Je l'ai déjà été, et j'ai gagné.

**Cassandra: **Jack, avant de crier bien fort que tu es le dieu des échecs, après cette partie, joue contre Sam.

**Sam: **Mon colonel, attendez votre tour, mais si j'étais vous, je déclarerai forfait maintenant.

**Jack: **Carter, je suis prêt à parier n'importe quoi, que je vais vous gagner haut et court.

**Sam: **Vous voulez parier sur quoi.

**Jack: **Ben,…euh, j'en sais rien.

**Cassandra: **Pourquoi pas un dîner?

**Jack/Sam: **CASSANDRA!

Cassandra: Je voulais dire un dîner entre deux collègues.

Les deux militaires se regardèrent.

**Jack: **Moi, ça me va, et vous Carter?

**Sam: **Moi aussi.

Après que le major est perdue contre l'adolescente, elle commença sa partie contre Jack.

**Jack: **Un major et un colonel de l'US Air Force qui jouent aux échecs dans une infirmerie, c'est vraiment incroyable, mais vrai.

Cette remarque fit sourire Sam.

**Sam: **Vous savez mon colonel, ce n'est pas en disant des blagues, que vous me déstabiliserez.

**Jack: **En tout cas, j'aurai essayé.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, le major dit bien fort

**Sam: **Échec et mât, mon colonel.

**Jack: **Non, c'est pas possible. J'avais tout bon.

**Sam: **Je ne crois pas, mon colonel.

**Jack: **Je suis sur que vous avez triché.

**Sam: **Je vous jure que non.

**Jack: **Si

Sam: Non

Jack: Bon, j'accepte ma défaite, et de vous inviter à dîner.

Sam: Bien, en tout cas, merci pour cette partie mon colonel. Cassy, je vais retourner au labo travailler.

**Cassandra:** Ok, bon travail.

Le major embrassa la jeune fille sur le front et partit.

**Cassandra:** Jack, tu veux jouer contre moi.

**Jack:** Pourquoi pas, si j'ai perdu contre Carter, je ne peux que gagner contre toi.

Cassandra: Tu sais pourquoi tu as perdu contre Sam?

**Jack:** C'est parce qu'elle a triché? Vas y dis le moi.

Cassandra: Tu as perdu, car tu étais plus occuper à regarder Sam, qu'à jouer.

Après cette foudroyante réplique

« SG-1 est demandée en salle de briefing. Je répète SG-1 est demandé en salle de briefing ».

**Jack:** Ah non, c'est pas possible. On peut jamais être tranquille dans cette base.

Cassandra: Allez, on fera une partie une autre fois. Le travail t'appelle.

Quelques minutes après le message, toute l'équipe était regroupée ainsi que le Général Hammond.

**Général Hammond:** Après les récents évènements passés au SG-C, le président et moi-même avons décide vous donner une semaine de vacances.

**Jack:**…Non, c'est pas vrai! Non, je vais reformuler ma question. C'est vrai, mon Général.

**Général Hammond**: Affirmatif Colonel!

**Jack:** Mais c'est génial, je vais enfin pouvoir…

**Daniel:**…pêcher dans mon petit chalet au Minnesota.

**Jack:** Et oui, Daniel, vous avez compris.

**Général Hammond:** En tout cas, SG-1, je vous veux frais et dispos dans une semaine. Major Carter, interdiction d'aller dans votre laboratoire pendant une semaine. C'est bien clair!

**Sam:** Oui, mon Général.

Le Général se leva, ainsi que le colonel O'neill et le major Carter pour leur salut militaire.

**Jack:** Ah enfin, des vacances, merci mon dieu. Alors Daniel, vous allez faire quoi? Traduire vos joujoux?

**Daniel:** Non, je vais plutôt aller les rejoindre. Je pense aller en Egypte.

**Teal'c:** Daniel Jackson, je serai vraiment honoré de vous accompagner dans ce pays.

**Daniel:** Je ne vois aucun inconvénient, mais toute fois, vous devez demander l'autorisation au Général.

**Teal'c:** J'y marche.

Daniel: Teal'c!

Teal'c: Oui, Daniel Jackson?

Daniel: Ce n'est pas « J'y marche », mais « J'y cours ».

Teal'c: Votre langue est vraiment étrange.

Puis il partit en direction du bureau du bureau du général et Daniel vers ses quartiers.

Alors que Sam allait vers son laboratoire, Jack l'interrompit dans sa course:

Jack: Alors Carter, interdiction de travailler sur naqui-chéri. Vous avez des projets pour les vacances? Car ma proposition pour le Minnesota est toujours valable.

Sam: Désolé mon colonel…

Jack:…ah non Carter, vous n'allez pas encore refuser.

Sam: Si, mon colonel. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu mon frère et mes neveux.

Jack: Bon, ça ira pour cette fois, vous avez une bonne excuse. Mais vous pouvez toujours me rendre un service?

Sam: Oui mon colonel!

Jack: Acceptez de dîner avec moi demain soir!

Sam:…

Jack: Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients.

Sam: J'accepte.

Jack: Alors, à demain soir. Je passerai vous prendre à 20h. Soyez prête, autrement je partirai sans vous.

Sam: Ne vous inquiétez pas. Puis elle partit en direction du labo pour y faire du rangement avant son départ. Puis une heure plus tard, Janet alla la voir.

Janet: Sam?

Sam: Oui, Janet.

Janet: j'aimerai savoir si vous êtes là dimanche.

Sam: Oui, je pense. Pourquoi cette question?

Janet: Je voudrai fêter l'anniversaire de Cassandra avec SG-1 et le Général.

Sam: Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Puis le lendemain, voyant que Cassandra était en pleine forme, elle passa la journée avec Sam. Les heures défilèrent et vint l'heure du dîner.

Sam était dans sa salle de bain, quand quelqu'un sonna. Elle se précipita et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba nez à nez avec un bouquet de roses.

Jack: Bonsoir Sam!

Sam: Bonsoir mon colonel.

Jack: Je crois que pour ce soir, on peut oublier nos grades, donc à partir de maintenant plus de mon colonel.

Sam: Et vous, plus de carter.

Un long regarde s'en suivit.

Jack: Euh…tenez, c'est pour vous(en tendant le bouquet).

Sam: Elles sont magnifiques, merci beaucoup, mon…,Jack. Attendez une minute que je les mettent dans un vase et je suis à vous.

Jack avait décidé d'emmener son major dans un restaurant connu à Colorado Springs, où des groupes de musiques jouaient. Le début de la soirée se passait dans la bonne humeur entre les blagues du colonel et les moqueries au sujet de Janet et de Daniel.

Jack: Vous trouvez pas que notre cher archéologue passe beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie.

Sam: Oui c'est vrai, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient ensembles, car Janet me l'aurait dit.

Jack: On peut s'attendre à tout avec ces deux-là.

Ce qui fit rire Sam.

A la fin du repas, Jack ramena son invitée chez elle. En arrivant devant la maison de son major, le Colonel O'neill gara sa voiture et se retourna vers elle. Celle ci le regardait.

Sam: J'ai passé une excellente soirée.

Jack: Oui moi aussi. On a bien rigolé.

Sam: C'était vraiment plaisant.

Puis elle s'approcha de son colonel et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

Sam: Merci beaucoup(puis elle sortit).

Jack: Passez une bonne nuit et un bon séjour chez votre frère.

Il regarda son major rentrer chez elle, puis il toucha sa joue…

Les jours passèrent très vite, Teal'c était enchanté d'être en Egypte avec son ami Daniel. Quand à Sam, elle s'amusait énormément avec ses neveux et son frère qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis longtemps. Jack, lui était dans son chalet, en train de taquiner sa proie: le poisson.

Tout le monde: Joyeux Anniversaire Cassandra.

Puis la jeune fille souffla les bougies, partagea le gâteau et reçu les cadeaux.

Teal'c et Daniel lui offrirent un souvenir d'Egypte, Sam un de San Francisco, Jack un parfum, ainsi que le Général, quand à Janet des vêtements et de l'argent. Alors que les trois femmes discutaient ensemble.

Général Hammond: Votre voyage s'est bien passé?

Teal'c: Général Hammond, il fait très chaud dans ce pays, mais leur histoire est vraiment intéressante. Grâce à Daniel Jackson, les dessins ne me sont plus inconnus.

Daniel: Teal'c, ce sont des hiéroglyphes.

Teal'c: Pour moi, c'est la même chose. Et vous, Jack, vos vacances?

Jack: Moi, c'était génial. J'ai pêché des poissons long de 30 cm.

Daniel: Vous en êtes sur, ou c'est l'eau qui vous ai monté au cerveau.

Jack: Daniel, Daniel, Daniel, vous ne connaissez pas l'art de pêcher. Prendre l'ameçon, mettre un appât. Teal'c dîtes lui.

Teal'c: Désolé O'neill, mais ça ne vaut pas les hiéroglyphes.

Daniel: Alors là Jack, vous vous êtes bien fait avoir.

Jack: Puisque je suis de trop, je m'en vais.

Puis il se dirigea vers Sam, qui regardait par la fenêtre.

Jack: Alors Carter, quoi de beau dehors?

Sam sursauta de surprise.

Jack: Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

Sam: C'est rien mon colonel.

Jack: Alors San Fransisco, c'était comment?

Sam: Bien. J'ai vraiment passé du bon temps avec ma famille. Ca change beaucoup du laboratoire.

Jack: Ca ne métonne pas. Au sujet du dîner, j'aimerai bien en faire d'autre avec… vous. Pour qu'on se connaisse et…

Sam: Oui, pourquoi pas.

Puis ils se regardèrent.

Daniel: Hum, Hum. Désolé d'interrompre ce merveilleux moment, mais nous avons une nouvelle a vous annoncé.

Sam: Nous?

Daniel: Euh oui, Janet et moi.

Jack: Vous êtes…

Janet: Ensemble, oui colonel.

Jack: J'aurai dû parier, j'avais raison Carter.

Sam: Je suis contente pour vous. Depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble?

Daniel: Euh… environ quatre mois.

Jack: Quatre mois! Cassandra, tu étais au courant?(en se retournant vers elle).

Cassandra: Oui, depuis deux mois.

Général Hammond: Félicitations vous deux.

Janet/Daniel: Merci Général.

Puis la soirée continua dans une bonne ambiance.

Deux mois plus tard…

Janet et Daniel filaient le parfait amour depuis maintenant six mois. Quand à Sam et Jack, ils se voyaient en dehors des missions. Leurs relations restaient toujours professionnelles, mais ils étaient devenus beaucoup plus proches qu'avant.

Jack: Daniel, allez taper les coordonnées, VITE.

Les Jaffas étaient de plus en plus en nombreux.

Jack: Teal'c, Carter, rapprochez vous de la porte.

Les Jaffas venaient de partout et commençaient à les entourer. Les tirs se faisaient de plus en plus dense. En allant vers le DHD, Daniel évita plusieurs tirs et trébucha sur une pierre.

Daniel: AIE!

Jack: Daniel, qu'est ce que vous faites?(en criant).

Daniel: Je suis tombé, je crois que je me suis foulé la cheville.

Jack: Carter, allez aider Daniel, et faites les coordonnées. On vous couvre avec Teal'c.

Carter: A vos ordres, mon colonel.

Elle se dirigea vers le tableau des commandes et composa le code.

« Activation non programmée de la porte. Je répère, Activation non programmée de la porte ».

Le Général sortit de son bureau, pour aller dans la salle ou on commanda la porte.

Général: Sergent?

Sergent: Je reçois aucun signal. Attendez, c'est SG-1.

Général: Ils ne devaient pas venir avant quatre heures.

Sergent: Ils ont du avoir des problèmes.

Général: Ouvrez l'iris.

Sergent: Iris ouvert, mon Général.

Puis Sam et Daniel arrivèrent ensemble. Celle ci tenait son ami par les épaules.

Général(avec le micro): Où sont passés le colonel O'neill et Teal'c?

Carter: Ils arrivent mon Général.

Après une dizaine de seconde d'attente, les deux hommes passèrent la porte. Teal'c n'avait rien, par contre Jack était à peine touché au bras droit.

Sam: Mon Colobel, vous allez bien?

Jack: Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas Carter. C'est juste une éraflure.

Général: SG-1, tout va bien?

Jack: Tout le monde est là, donc pas de problème. Sauf peut-être ces maudits Goa'ulds qui ont essayé de nous avoir.

Général Hammond: Allez à l'infirmerie et débriefing après.

Jack: Mon colonel, vous savez qu'on est entier, donc je pense…

Général Hammond: C'est un ordre colonel.

Après que Daniel soit passé par les examens de Janet, c'était au tour de Jack.

Jack: Docteur, vous n'allez quand même m'examiner et me faire une piqûre.

Janet: Je suis désolé colonel, mais c'est la procédure.

Jack: Vous savez ou je me la met cette AIE

Celle ci venait juste de lui enfoncer la seringue.

Jack: Mais ça va pas la tête! Vous voulez me tuer.

Janet: Ecoutez, si nous n'êtes pas content, la prochaine fois, ce sera Sam qui vous la fera, elle sera peut-être plus douce.

Jack: Oui, je préfère. Non, en fait, ce n'est pas le fait que ça soit Carter, mais elle, au moins, elle veut pas me tuer.

Sam: Qui vous dit que je ne veux pas vous tuer.

Jack: Quoi?(en la regardant avec pitié).

Sam: Je serai gentille, je vous endormirai avant.

Jack: Merci Carter. Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais c'est à vous, de vous faire examiner.

Après une heure épuisante de débriefing, ou Jack commencait à s'endormir.

Teal'c: Général Hammond, je vous demande de mettre cette planète comme étant inapte à faire de futures site alpha.

Général Hammond: Je le ferai Teal'c. Bon, SG-1, vous avez la soirée de libre. Rompez.

Sam et Jack se levèrent.

Daniel sortit immédiatement en boitant, ce qui surpris les autres. Puis le Jaffa sortit, laissant les deux soldats.

Jack: Alors, vous allez faire quoi ce soir, Carter?

Sam: Je crois que je …

Jack:…vais travailler dans mon laboratoire.

Sam: Oui, mon colonel.

Jack: Vous ne décrochez jamais, Carter.

Sam: C'est vrai, mais ces recherches sont vraiment passionnantes.

Jack: Carter, étant donné que je suis votre supérieur hiérarchique, je vous interdit l'entrée de votre jardin favoris.

Sam: Vous voulez que je fasse quoi ce soir?

Cette remarque fit sourire Jack.

Plus tard dans la soirée…

Jack et Sam se promenaient, ils étaient à la fête forraine de Colorado Springs, qui semblait de plus en plus d'après O'neill. Quand à Sam, elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait accepté encore une fois de sortir avec son colonel. Depuis ce premier dîner, à chaque congé, ils allaient au cinéma, ou commandaient des pizzas et regardaient chez l'un ou l'autre un DVD.

Donc, en revenant à la fête, les deux militaires se baladaient depuis une heure puis un moment, ils s'arrêtrèrent devant un stand de tir, qui offrait une peluche si on arrivait à toucher tous les pipes bougeant à une certaine allure.

Jack: Elles sont sympas ces peluches.

Sam: Elles sont magnifiques.

Voyant les yeux d'éblouissement de son major, il demanda.

Jack: Vous en voulez une?

Sam: Je vous demande pardon.

Jack: Sam, vous m'avez bien entendu. Vous mourez d'envie d'en avoir une. J'ai raison?

Sam: Non.

Jack: Sam, je vous connais assez bien pour savoir que vous mentez.

Ce qui fit sourire la femme.

Jack: Je vais essayer de vous la gagner.

Sam: Voyons le grand Jack O'Neill à l'œuvre.

Jack: C'est ça, moquez vous.

Celui-ci commença à tirer, il n'avait que trois balles. Première touchée…, seconde aussi…, troisième aussi. Il avait gagné.

Jack: Ouahou, je suis trop fort.

Sam: Bravo Jack, vous êtes le meilleur.

Jack regarda Sam, celui-ci avait ses mains posées sur la hanche de celle-ci et leurs visages étaient vraiment très proches. Ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de chacun.

Homme: Hum, monsieur, vous prenez quelle peluche?

Jack: C'est madamde qui choisit.

Sam prit un petit ours, qui avait le pelage marron clair, le bout du museau et les pattes étaient blanches.

Ils continuèrent leur marche, Sam avait sa peluche, quand à O'Neill, il avait sa main sur l'épaule de Sam. Dix minutes plus tard, ils rencontrèrent Janet et Daniel. Il du enlever sa main de l'épaule de son major, à regret.

Jack: Alors Danny, qu'est ce que vous faites avec le doc?

Daniel: Je peux vous posez la même question Jack, avec Sam?

Jack: On se promène tranquillement.

Daniel: Et bien nous aussi.

Janet: J'adore votre peluche Sam. Où l'avez vous achetée?

Sam: C'est Jack qui me l'a gagné.

Daniel/Janet: JACK?

Sam: Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

Daniel: Mais on a rien dit, c'est juste…bizarre de vous entendre appeler Jack, Jack.

Jack: Danny, Danny, on n'est pas à la base, donc Sam peut m'appeler par mon prénom et moi de même.

Daniel: ah…(déçu). Bon, on va vous laissez continuer. A demain, vous deux.

Sam/Jack: A demain.

Une heure après, Jack ramena Sam chez elle. Mais pour la première fois, il l'a raccompagna devant sa porte.

Jack: Franchement, vous regrettez votre laboratoire?

Sam: Vous voulez le fond de ma pensée?

Jack: Oui

Sam: Je n'ai même pas pensé une seule fois à lui.

Jack décrocha un sourire.

Sam: En plus, je ne rentre pas seule(en regardant la peluche).

Jack: Vous n'êtes et vous ne serez jamais seule Sam.

Il avait dit cette phrase en regardant Sam. Celle ci était scotché devant son regard en chocolat. Jack approcha son visage de celui de son major, il pouvait sentir son parfum. Puis il effleura ses lèvres. Il recula pour la réaction de Sam, celle-ci affichait un magnifique sourire. Voyantr qu'il avait la voie libre, il mit une main derrière la nuque et emmena son visage pour l'embrasser. Le baiser fut timide, mais devint vite passionnée. Au fur et à mesure, ils devenaient de plus en plus intense.

Cinq minutes plus tard.

Jack: Je ferai mieux d'y aller, avant que ça n'aille trop loin.

Puis elle prit son visage entre ses mains.

Sam: Il faut que tu saches que je ne regrette pas.

Jack: Moi oui…(elle le regarde). Non, je rigole.

Puis, il embrassa et commença à s'éloigner. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la portière de sa voiture, il revint sur ses pas, embrassa une dernière fois Sam et lui dit.

Jack: Je t'aime Sam

Puis il s'éloigna, démara sa voiture et partit chez lui. Sam toucha ses lèvres et rentra chez elle.

SG-1 avait un briefing à 11heures. Etant donné qu'il était 10h30, chacun était à ses occupations. Daniel à ses traductions, Teal'c à son Kel'norim, Sam dans son laboratoire, quand à Jack comme à son habitude, il se promenait dans les couloirs. Mais avant le briefing, il voulait parler avec son major au sujet de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

TOC TOC TOC

Sam: Entrez (sans même qu'elle regarde qui c'était tellement elle était absorbée par son expérience).

Puis un moment, des bras entourèrent sa taille et une tête se posa sur son épaule droite.

Jack: Alors, on dit plus bonjour à son colonel.

Sam: Oh excusez moi mon colonel, je ne vous avez pas vu. Je peux toujours me faire pardonner?

Jack: Mumm, ça dépend.

Elle prit son visage avec une de ses mains et l'embrassa avec passion.

Sam: Bonjour Jack.

Jack: Bonjour Sam! Bien dormi?

Sam: Oui et toi?

Jack: Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi.

Sam: Ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai cru que j'avais fait un rêve puis quand j'ai senti tes bras autour de taille, c'était bien réel.

Jack avanca son visage et embrassa Sam avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait donner. Puis il a prit dans les bras. Ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi bien, mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

Sam: jack?(toujours dans ses bras)

Jack: Hum

Sam: Qu'est ce que vous faisons?(en parlant du règlement)

Jack: Je suis dans ton labo, dans tes bras, donc tout va bien.

Sam: Jack (insista Sam)

Jack: Je crois que pour l'instant, le mieux c'est de garde notre relation secrète.

Sam: Oui, je crois que tu as raison. Mais, ça me fais peur.

Jack: Je suis là. Si personne n'est au courant, il n'y aucun problème.

Sam: Ce qui va être dur, c'est de se comporter comme avant.

Jack: Oui, c'est vrai. Je pourrai pas t'embrasser comme je vais le faire dans deux secondes.

Puis il captura ses lèbres pour un long et tendre baiser. Par manque de souffle, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Puis engagea un autre baiser, mais Jack reprit le contrôle, en s'attaquant par le cou, puis sur le lobe des oreilles. A ses caresses, Sam brûlait de désir. Avant que ça n'aille trop loin, O'Neill s'arrêta pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de sa campagne.

Jack: Sam?

Sam: Oui?

Jack: Je peux dormir sur ton épaule.

Sam: Pas maintenant, car on a le briefing (puis elle regarda sa montre. En s'écartant de son compagnon.) Jack?

Jack: Oui!

Sam: Le briefing a commencé depuis trois minutes.

Jack: Quoi?

Sam: Regarde (en lui montrant l'heure)

Jack: Mince. Allons y

Alors qu'ils couraient en direction de la salle, ils entendirent.

« Le Colonel O'Neill et le Major Carter sont demandés en salle de briefing »

Sam: Ils vont se demander ce qu'on faisaient.

Jack: C'est clair.

Sam: Parle pour toi, tu es tout le temps en retard.

Puis ils arrivèrent, tout le monde les attendaient.

Hammond: Colonel, Major, que faisiez vous? On vous attend depuis 5minutes.

Sam: Escusez nous mon Général, mais…

Jack (en la coupant):…c'est de ma faute, mon Général. Je suis allé voir Carter, dix minutes avant le briefing, pour lui demander quelque chose.

Hammond: Et il vous a fallu tout ce temps?

Sam/Jack:…

Hammond(voyant le malaise de ses officiers): Escuses acceptées! Asseyez vous. Docteur Jackson, vous pouvez commencer.

Daniel: Voici P4X899, la sonde a détecté des ruines à 3km. Voici quelques images.

Le projecteur les afficha.

Daniel: Comme vous pouvez le voir, sur cette image. Ces quatre tours sont placées autour d'un dolmen. On pourrait penser à un lieu de culte. Mon général, avec votre autorisation, j'aimerai aller étudier ces ruines.

Jack: Mon Général, n'acceptez pas, avec Teal'c, on va encore s'ennuyer.

Teal'c: Daniel Jackson, je serai vraiment ravie de vous aider dans vos recherches.

Daniel: J'accepte avec plaisir, Teal'c.

Jack: Carter, aidez moi. Vous n'avez rien à étudier, pas un seul filon de naqui,…

Sam:…désolé mon colonel, mais j'ai remarqué que la végétation est luxuriante.

Jack: Donc, je vais être tout seul, merci de votre soutien.

Hammond: Bon, SG-1, vous partez dans une heure. Colonel, Major, ne soyez pas en retard.

Puis ils se levèrent pour se mettre en garde à vous.

Daniel: Mon Général,attendez. Avec Janet, nous avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer.(en prenant Janet par la taille. Elle avait assisté au briefing).

J'ai demandé Janet en mariage.

Jack: Docteur, j'espère que vous avez dit…

Janet:…oui

Sam: Félicitations vous deux en les prenant dans les bras.

Et tout le monde les félicita.

Une heure après, sur la planète.

Jack: Etant donnéé qu'on a 48heures. Teal'c, Daniel, allez à vos ruines. Avec Carter, on va aller explorer cette planète. On se retrouve ici dans 8heures. On installera notre camp de base.

Puis chaque groupe partit vers ses occupations.

Daniel: Teal'c, vous pensez que les Goa'ulds sont venus ici?

Teal'c: Je ne crois pas Daniel Jackson. Cette planète n'a aucune ressource, donc les Goa'ulds ne sont pas intéressés.

Daniel: Oui, vous avez raison.

Teal'c: Comme d'habitude, O'Neill va s'ennuyer.

Daniel: Je ne men fais pas pour jack, il est en bonne compagnie. Surtout quand il s'agit de Sam.

Après quelques heures de promenade

Jack: Sam, ça fait des heures qu'on marche et que tu trouves de nombreux spécimens, tu veux pas faire une pause.

Sam: Attends cinq minutes.

Jack: Depuis 6heures, tu me dis ça. Allez, pause d'une heure, c'est un ordre.

Puis d'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers Sam, la pris dans ses bras et s'assit contre un arbre.

Sam: Jack…(en essayant de résister à la tentation). On est en mission.

Jack: Et alors?

Sam: Donc on ne doit …(elle ne put continuer sa phrase, car Jack s'était attaqué à ses lèvres)

Malgré l'insistance de Jack, elle céda puis vite, se retrouva par terre au dessous de son colonel. Ils se retrouvèrent assez vite en sous vêtements. Sam soupirait à toutes les caresses de Jack. Puis au moment où ils n'allaient faire qu'un.

X: Jack, c'est Daniel! Vous me recevez?

Jack: Ah non, c'est pas vrai. On peut pas être tranquille.

Sam: Jack, va répondre, autrement il va s'inquiète.

Jack: Et bien qu'il s'inquiète.

Puis Sam fit un rapide baiser à son colonel. Il remit son T-Shirt et son boxer puis prit la radio.

Jack: Quoi?(en criant)

Daniel: Pas besoin de crier comme ça!

Jack: Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Daniel: Je ne sais pas, mais je croyais qu'on devait se rendre au camp dans 8heures.

Jack: Et alors?

Daniel: Les huits heures sont passés depuis un quart d'heure.

Jack: ah, je n'avais pas vu.

Daniel: C'est normal, vous étiez trop occupé à regarder…

Jack: Préparez le camp, on arrive.

Une demi-heure plus tard…

Daniel: Ah enfin, vous voilà. On commencer à s'inquiète.

Jack: Vous, inquiet? Ca me fait bien rire.

Daniel: Je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous, mais surtout pour Sam.

Sam baissa sa tête pour cacher son sourire, car Jack venait de se faire avoir par son ami.

Puis pendant le repas…

Daniel: Sam, vous devriez cesser de rester avec Jack!

Jack: Pourquoi, qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

Daniel: Je dis ça, car il a une mauvaise influence sur vous. En un jour, vous êtes arrivés deux fois en retard, et avec qui? Avec Jack.

Jack: Daniel…

Teal'c:… O'neill, je suis d'accord avec Daniel Jackson. Je n'ai jamais vu le major Carter arriver en retard jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Jack: Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire. C'est Carter qui reste trop avec moi.

Sam: Je vous demande pardon!

Jack: Vous avez parfaitement compris.

Sam: Mon colonel, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mais à ce que je sache, c'est vous qui donnez les ordres. Donc, vous décidez qui va avec qui!Maintenant excusez moi, je vais aller me coucher.

Puis elle partit en direction des tentes.

Daniel: Je crois que vous l'avez vexée!

Jack: Ah non, commencez pas Daniel.

Daniel: Bon, je crois que je vais aller coucher moi aussi.

Teal'c: Je viens vous rejoindre Daniel Jackson, car demain, nous nous levons tôt.

Jack: Bon, je vais prendre le premier tour de garde.

Daniel: Jack, je ne pense pas que cette planète représente une menace. Allez vous reposer.

Puis il partit.

10minutes plus tard, il alla dans l'une des tentes, occupée par Sam, car la seconde étant déjà prise par Teal'c et Daniel.

Il s'allongea et se mit dans son sac de couchage.

Jack: Sam?

Il se retourna vers elle, puis elle lui tourna le dos.

Jack: Je suis désolée, pour ce que j'ai dit au repas, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

Sam bougea et se mit en face de lui. Elle souriait. Il bougea une mèche blonde qui était sur ses yeux. Puis il avanca son visage pour l'embrasser.

Jack: Ca te dirait de finir ce qu'on a commencé cet après-midi?

Sam: Je croyais que tu avais une mauvais influence sur moi.

Jack: Tu vas voir si j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi.

Puis ils s'embrassèrent…

Six mois ont passé et le stress du mariage se faisait sentir. Il ne restait qu'une semaine et demie avant le jour J. Au lieu de faire l'enterrement de jeune fille et garçon des deux futurs mariés, ils avaient décidé de faire une soirée entre amis. Il y avait tout le monde; Daniel, Janet, Teal'c, le Général Hammond, mais il manquait entre Sam et Jack. Sam avait mis au courant Janet de sa relation avec le colonel, ce qui l'avait enchanté.

DING DONG

Janet et Daniel se dirigèrent vers la porte, puis ils l'ouvrirent.

Sam/Jack: Bonsoir

Janet: Bonsoir vous deux

Daniel: Ils ne manquaient plus que vous, et comme par hasard, vous arrivez ensemble.

Jack: Soyez content de savoir qu'on est ensemble, car si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous seriez le dernier à le savoir.

Daniel: Oui, bon. Rentrez, ne restez pas de hors.

Puis la soirée continua dans une bonne ambiance…

Pendant le repas…

Daniel: Teal'c, quelle a été votre mission favorite?

Teal'c: Je ne pourrai pas vous dire exactement Daniel Jackson. Je dirai les chutes des faux-dieux Goa'ulds. Et vous?

Daniel: Euh,…ma première mission sur Abydos, la mort des Goa'ulds, ainsi que toutes les découverts archéologiques. Et vous Sam?

Sam: Je dirai la ma toute première mission, la rencontre avec les Tok'ras ainsi que les Tollans, puis y en a eu d'autres, dont je ne pourrai vous dire.

Daniel: Quand à vous Jack?

Jack: La mort des tous les Goa'ulds…puis aussi celle de la boucle temporelle, et pleins d'autres.

Janet: Colonel, qu'avez vous fait pendant ses boucles?

Jack: Euh..je ne pense pas je devrai le dire(en regardant le général)

Général Hammond: Allez y, Jack. C'est de l'histoire ancienne.

Jack: Et bien, j'ai fait de la poterie, du vélo et du golf avec Teal'c à travers la porte des étoiles.

Général Hammond: Je ne suis pas opposé

Jack: Oh si

Début Flash-Back

Général Hammond: Colonel O'Neill, à quoi est ce que vous jouez?

Jack: On ne m'interrompt pas en plein milieu de mon swing!

Fin du Flash-Back

Général Hammond: Heureusement que les boucles ont continué, autrement je vous aurai envoyé un court martiale.

Sam: Et c'est tout?

Jack: Oui

Teal'c: O'neill, je crois que vous avez oublié quelque chose!

Jack: Teal'c( en regarde son ami)

Daniel: Teal'c, dites le, dites le

Jack: Teal'c, vous m'avez promis de rien dire.

Janet: Dire quoi?

Jack: Ah non, nous n'allez pas y mettre.

Sam: Teal'c, ça concerne quelque chose ou quelque'un?

Teal'c, Affirmatif Major Carter. Une personne.

Jack: Teal'c, s'il vous plaît. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez.

Daniel: Qui c'est Teal'c? Même si j'ai une petite idée(en regardant Sam)

Puis le téléphone interrompit la discussion.

Daniel: Escusez moi

Il prit le combiné et une minute après.

Daniel: Général, c'est pour vous.

Puis Daniel revint à table.

Daniel: Alors, Teal'c, qui est la mystérieuse personne?

Teal'c: Le Major Carter.

Sam: Moi?

Daniel/ Janet: Sam!

Général Hammond: Major Carter, votre père a traversé la porte…

Jack:…Ah non, mon Général, encore une mission suicidaire.

Général Hammond: Non, Colonel. Jacobd désire passer quelques jours avec sa fille.

Daniel: Sam, allez le chercher, puis ramener le ici pour qu'il passe la soirée avec nous.

Sam: Euh…oui, mais avec quelle voiture? C'est le colonel qui m'a emmené.

Jack: Prenez mes clés Carter! Aller chercher votre père. Par contre, faites attention à ma voiture, car vous savez les femmes au volant…

Sam: Ne vous inquiétez pas mon colonel. J'y ferai attention.

Puis elle partit en direction de la base. Après avoir signé certains papiers dans la base, Sam et son père se dirigèrent vers la voiture.

Jacob: Tu as changé de voiture?

Sam: Non papa, c'est celle du colonel, car il m'a pris pour aller chez Daniel. Etant donné que j'avais pas la mienne, le colonel m'a passé la sienne.

Jacob: Ah…

Puis ils allèrent chez Daniel et Janet.

Tout se passait bien, entres les baisers des futurs mariés, les blagues de Jack et le sourcil levé de Teal'c.

Hammond et Teal'c discutaient sérieusement au sujet des Goa'ulds. Janet et Daniel étaient dans la cuisine quand à Jacob, ils regardaient sa fille et le colonel qui avaient l'air de bien s'amuser.

X: Je les trouve mignon.

Jacob: Escusez-moi?

Janet: Je disais que je les trouvais mignon tous les deux.

Jacob: Je trouve qu'ils sont beaucoup plus proches qu'avant, même un peu trop. Je peux vous poser?

Janet: Oui, allez y.

Jacob: Vous êtes la meilleure amie de Sam et…

Janet:…et vous voulez que je vous dise si Sam est avec le colonel ou non?

Jacob: Oui!

Janet: Je ne peux pas vous répondre, mais je crois que Sam a quelque chose à vous dire.

Puis vers minuit, tout le monde partit vers son domicile. Le Général ramena Teal'c, et Jack, Sam et son père chez eux.

En arrivant devant la maison de Sam.

Sam: Vous voulez boire quelque chose mon colonel?

Jack: Pourquoi pas?

Il gara sa voiture et rentrèrent.

En allant vers la cuisine.

Jacob: Sam, ma chérie. Je suis un peu fatigué, je vais te laisser.

Sam: Bonne nuit Papa.

Jack: Bonne nuit Jacob.

Alors que Sam préparait du café, Jack se placa derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Il commenca à l'embrasser dans le cou, puis Sam se retourna et captura ses lèvres.

A bout de souffle, il restèrent front contre front.

Sam: J'en avais marre de rien faire, de ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser chez Daniel.

Jack: Oui, moi aussi. Tu crois qu'on devrait en parler à Hammond.

Sam: Pas encore, pas maintenant, s'il te plaît.

Jack: Mais on pourrait le dire au moins à ton père?

X: Me dire quoi?

Sam et Jack se tournèrent vers cette personne.

Sam: Papa!

Jack: Papa!…euh Jacob.

Sam sourit à la gaffe de son compagnon.

Celui-ci avait toujours ses mains autour de la taille de la femme.

Jacob: Alors me dire quoi?

Puis ils se regardaient, et pensèrent que c'était le moment de lui dire.

Jack: Euh…(puis il ravala sa salive)

Sam: Que Jack et moi sommes ensemble. Mais avant que tu ne dises un mot, je veux que tu saches que je suis vraiment heureuse.

Jacob n'en revenait pas. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il se passerait quelque chose entre eux, un jour ou l'autre, mais…

Jack: Jacob?

Jacob: Euh(en les prenant dans les bras). Je suis vraiment fier pour vous deux. Jack, vous avez intérêt à ne pas rendre Sam malheureuse, autrement Selmak et moi-même, nous prendrons plaisir avec nous démembrez.

**Jack:** Je ferai tout mon possible pour qu'elle ne le soit pas. Je vous le promets.(puis il l'embrassa sur la joue, ce qui la fit rougir).

**Jacob**: Mais vous avez pensé à vos carrières?

**Jack:** Pour l'instant, personne n'est au courant, mise à part Janet, Daniel et Teal'c. Mais un jour ou l'autre, nous préviendrons le Général.

**Jacob**: Une dernière question, combien de temps vous êtes ensemble?

**Sam:** Bientôt six mois.

**Jacob**(en haussant la voix): Et vous compitez me le dire quand?

**Sam:** Euh…

**Jacob:** Donc, toutes les missions que nous avons fait ces six derniers mois, vous étiez…

**Jack**: …ensemble, oui.

**Jacob:** Vous êtes de vrai cachottiers, je n'avais rien remarqué. Enfin, un peu.

Puis il les laissa seul. Une heure plus tard, ils partirent au lit.

Le lendemain matin chez Jack.

Sam était réveillé depuis 10 minutes, elle était en train de caresser les cheveux de l'homme qui partageait son lit. Puis il se réveilla.

**Jack:** Hey!

**Sam:** Hey!

**Jack**: Bien dormi?

**Sam:** Pour le peu, oui.

Il sourit à la remarque.

Puis elle posa sa tête sur son torse.

**Sam:** Jack?

**Jack:** Oui!

**Sam:** Que c'est t'il passé pendant les boucles temporelles? A mon sujet?

**Jack:** Euh..on a décidé de faire quoi aujourd'hui?

Elle leva sa tête pour le regarder.

**Sam:** Ne change pas de conversation! Dis moi la vérité, autrement…

**Jack**: Autrement quoi?

**Sam:** Ca va mal aller.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

**Jack:** Bon ok. Après avoir fait du golf avec Teal'c, du vélo et de la poterie, j'ai…

**Sam:** Et…

**Jack:** J'ai mis des vêtements civils, et je suis allé voir le Général Hammond…

Flash-Back:

_**Jack:** Escuse-moi Georges_

_**Général Hammond:** Colonel, que faites vous sans uniforme!_

_**Jack:** Je te donne ma lettre de démission._

_Puis il se tourna vers Sam et regarda sa montre_

_**Sam:** De démission, pourquoi?_

_**Jack:** Parce que j'avais envie de faire ça…_

_Puis il l'embrassa devant la général Hammond_

Fin du Flash-Back

**Sam:** Tu n'as quand même pas fait ça, Jack?

**Jack:** Désolé.

**Sam:** Désolé. Tu vas voir si je le suis.

Elle prit le coussin et commenca à le frapper sur la tête. Celui-ci surprit, continua la bataille. Puis il se mit sur elle en tenant ses deux bras tendus aun dessus de la tête.

**Jack:** Hey, c'est bon. Tu veux pas savoir comment tu as réagi.

**Sam:** J'imagine.

**Jack:** Montre moi

Elle avanca sa tête et l'embrassa. L'envie se fit de plus en plus sentir, au fur et à mesure des minutes. Ils finirent pas faire l'amour.

Deux jours plus tard.

9h00, le téléphone sonnait.

Jacob prit le combiné.

**Jacob:** Jacob Carter. Oui. Quoi? C'est pas possible. On arrive.

**Jacob:** Sam, Jack, debout. Il y a un problème à la base.

Demi-heure plus tard…

Tout le monde était réuni dans la salle de briefing.

**Jack:** Pourrai-je savoir ce qui peut avoir de si grave pour me faire sortir du lit?en grognant)

Daniel: Pourquoi, vous étiez en bonne compagnie!

Il lui lança un regard noir.

**Général Hammond: **Expliquez votre situation.

**X: **Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé, mais nous avons de votre aide. Je m'appelle Kel'nou et mon hôte Nariam. Depuis quelques semaines, nous espionnons un maître Goa'uld nommé Arius. Six Tok'ras se sont infiltrés parmi tous ses Jaffas. Nous savons qu'il une flotte assez importante et qu'il allait s'apprêter à attaquer la Terre.

**Jack: **Pourquoi nous?

**Nariam: **Arius est le frère de Seth. Par je ne sais quel moyen, il a su que des Tau'ri l'avait tué. Depuis trois jours, nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelles de nos compagnons. Nous pensons qu'il y a eu une taupe et qu'ils sont prisonniers. C'est pour ça que nous vous demandons votre aide.

**Jack:**Pourquoi devrions nous vous aider alors qu'ils ont déjà une dent contre nous?

**Nariam: **Du côté des Tok'ras, personne ne peut venir nous aider, car ils sont tous affectés en mission. Cependant, on m'a informé que Jacob passait quelques temps sur Terre avec sa fille. Et c'est à partir de là, que je vous demande de m'aider.

**Jack: **Donc, en résumé, un vilain Gould a levé une flotte pour nous attaquer. Vous pensez qu'il y a eu un traitre et que vos amis sont en danger. Et vous voulez qu'on vous aide.

**Nariam: **Oui, colonel O'Neill.

**Jack: **Je…

**Sam**:…Je pense qu'on devrez aller les aider, mon Général. Ce Goa'uld représente une menace pour la Terre. Nous pourrions aller les libérer et si possible détruire leur flotte.

Général Hammond: Je suis de votre avis, Major.

**Jacob: **Je suis d'accord avec Sam.

**Daniel: **Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

**Teal'c: **Idem ici.

**Général Hammond: **La question étant réglée…

**Nariam: **Général Hammond, avant que la réunion ne soit terminé. J'aimerai avertir le haut conseil avant de commencer la mission.

**Général Hammond: **Vous avez la permission. Le briefing est terminé, mais reprendra quand Nariam reviendra. Rompez

Cheyenne Mountain Complex, dans la nuit…

Jack avait du mal à s'endormir, il repensait au briefing qu'ils avaient eu. Depuis plusieurs nuits, ils faisaient des cauchemars. Il était en mission, mais à chaque fois, ça se terminer par la mort d'un membre de SG-1.

Il commenca à caresser les cheveux de Sam, ce qui la réveilla.

**Jack: **Désolé, de t'avoir réveillé.

**Sam: **C'est rien. Quelle heure est il?

**Jack: **4h00

**Sam: **T'arrives pas à dormir?

**Jack: **Non, j'ai un peu de mal.

Voyant la détresse dans ses yeux, elle lui demanda.

**Sam: **Jack, ça va?

**Jack: **Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Puis il l'a prit sans ses bras et dit tout bas « Mon dieu, faites que la mission se passe bien ».

Le lendemain, après-midi.

« Activation de la porte, je répète activation de la porte »

**Général Hammond: **Sergent, vous recevez un code?

**Sergent: **Non mon Général…Attendez je reçois un code d'identification. Ce sont les Tok'hras.

**Général Hammond: **Ouvrez l'iris.

**Sergent: **A vos ordres.

Nariam apparaut, il avait dans ses mains, deux appareils inconnus.

Quelques minutes après, SG-1 était réuni autour de la table.

**Nariam: **Le haut conseil vous remercie de votre aide.

**Jack: **Et bien, ils le peuvent. Combien de fois, on a accepté de faire vos mission suicidaires.

**Jacob: **Jack!

Il se tut.

**Kel'nou: **Jacob, Teal'c et moi même connaissons bien ces structures Goa'ulds. Je propose que l'on fasse deux groupes. Jacob, vous serez avec votre fille et le docteur Jackson. Quand à moi, je serai avec Teal'c et le colonel O'Neill.

**Jack: **C'est bien beau tout ça. Mais on fait comment pour rentrer?

**Kel'nou: **J'allais y venir colonel O'Neill. Avant de rentrer, faudra qu'on se procure des armures de Jaffas, trois si possibles. Une pour Jacob, Teal'c et moi même. Personne ne nous verra. Jacob, vous ferez en sorte d'emmenez votre fille et le docteur Jackson en cellule, puis vous libérerez nos compagnons. Quand à Teal'c et moi-même, nous avons reçu l'ordre d'emmener le colonel O'Neill en salle de torture.

**Jack: **Chouette, j'ain toujours adoré cet endroit.

**Général Hammond: **Colonel, gardez votre humour pour vous.

**Daniel: **Si j'ai bien compris, on ne sera pas armé.

**Kel'nou: **Ne vous inquiètez pas, en plus de nos lances, on gardera nos fusils.Pour finir, voici des objets que nous avons trouvé, il y a quelques mois.

Il posa deux sortes d'écrans de 20cm de longueur et 15 de largeur.

**Kel'nou: **Je n'en ai que deux, donc un dans chaque groupe. On appelle ces technologies des « Xeres ».

**Jack**(_en levant le doigt_): Euh…On les utilise comment ces machines?

**Kel'nou: **Il suffit de fixer l'écran et il s'allumera, ainsi que l'autre, ils sont tous les deux en contacts. Vous pouvez voir la personne ainsi que lui parler. Je pense voir tout dit.

**Général Hammond: **D'autres questions?(_silence_). Bon, soyez prêt dans 3h00, devant la porte des étoiles. Rompez.

2h30 plus tard.

Jack toqua à la porte.

**X: **Entrez

**Jack: **Vous commencez à vous préparer.

**Jacob: **Oui, on doit être devant la porte des étoiles dans une demi heure. N'arrivez pas en retard.

**Jack: **Ne nous inquiétez, je suis toujours à l'heure.

**Jacob: **Autrement, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?

**Jack: **Et bien…, je ne sais pas…

**Jacob: **C'est à propos de Sam, n'est ce pas?

**Jack: **oui.

**Jacob: **Vous savez vous pouvez me le dire, je suis son père.

**Jack: **Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur cette mission.

**Jacob: **Comment ça?

**Jack: **Ces derniers temps, je fais des cauchemars, et à chaque, ils se finissent mal. Il y a toujours un membre de SG-1 qui se fait tué.

**Jacob: **Ce ne sont que des cauchemars, Jack!

**Jack: **Je sais…, mais ça à l'air si réel.

**Jacob: **Mais quel rapport avec Sam?

**Jack: **Si la mission tourne mal, donnez ceci à Sam(Il lui tend une boîte en velours et une lettre.

**Jacob: **Il y a quoi dans…

**Jack: **Une bague de fiançailles

**Jacob: **Mais…

**Jack: **…si tout se passe bien, je la reprendrai et je demanderai votre fille en mariage.

**Jacob: **Jack, reprenez tout. La mission va bien se passer.

**Jack: **Pour une fois, j'aimerai bien vous croire.

Puis Jack le prit dans ses bras.

**Jacob: **Tout va bien passer…tout va bien se passer fiston.

Après avoir passé la Porte des Etoiles

**Jack: **Jacob, Daniel, aller à gauche, Kel'nou, Carter à droite, Teal'c avec moi. Explorons un peu les alentours, et on se retrouve ici dans une heure.

Une heure plus tard…

**Jacob: **Alors(_en voyant Kel'nou_), vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

**Kel'nou: **Non, aucune trace, et vous?

**Daniel: **Rien, il ne manque plus les retardataires.

Dix minutes passèrent….

**Daniel: **Vous êtes en retard?

**Jack**(_en regardant sa montre_): Non

**Daniel: **Si

**Jack: **Non

**Daniel: **Si

**Jack: **Non

**Sam: **Teal'c, vous avez trouvé des traces?

**Teal'c: **Affirmatif Major Carter. Nous avons trouvé un chemin qui pourrait nous emmené vers le repère des Goa'uld.

**Jack: **Il y a des traces assez fraîches.

**Jacob: **Je propose qu'on établisse le campement pour ce soir.

**Jack: **Vous avez raison.

Pendant la nuit…

Cela faisait deux heures que Sam veillait, car c'était son tour de garde. Puis elle sentit la présence de quelque'un derrière elle, elle prit son P-90, et tout à coup, elle se retourna.

**X: **Hey, ce n'est que moi!

**Sam: **Désolé.

**Jack: **Tu peux aller dormir, je prends ta place.

**Sam: **Il me reste encore une demi-heure de garde.

**Jack: **J'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil.

**Sam: **Je te trouve bizarre ces derniers temps.

**Jack: **Non,…non, c'est juste que cette mission me laisse perplexe.

**Sam: **Comment ça?

**Jack: **Je sens qu'elle va mal se terminer.

**Sam: **Ne dit pas ça. Toi, qui est si optimiste.

**Jack: **Oui, c'est vrai. Bon, changeons de conversation. Tu devrais aller dormir, pour être dispo pour la mission.

**Sam: **Bon, je vais aller me reposer.

Elle donna un baiser à Jack et partit.

**Sam: **Bonne garde.

**Jack: **Bonne nuit.

Le lendemain…

Jacob et Teal'c avait déjà l'uniforme de Goa'ulds, car il avaient rencontrés des Jaffas sur leur chemin.

**Jack: **Carter, vous en êtes où?(_par Xerès_)

**Sam: **Attendez mon colonel!

Dix minutes plus tard…

**Sam: **Mon colonel?

**Jack: **Qu'est ce qui se passe bon sang, Carter?(_avec inquiétude_).

**Sam: **Nous avons été attaqué par une patrouille.

**Jacob**(_à Jack_): Passez moi la radio! Sam?

**Sam: **Papa?

**Jacob: **Tout le monde va bien?

**Sam: **Oui ne t'inquiètes pas.

**Jacob: **Vous êtes où?

**Sam: **A 500 mètres du vaisseau. Et vous?

**Jacob: **A quelques mètres. Nous allons continuer notre route vers le vaisseau, mettre les bombes, puis on partira.

**Sam: **Bien, bonne chance à vous trois.

**Jacob:**Vous aussi. On nous contacte par Xerès, une fois le C4 posé.

**Sam: **Entendu. Terminé

**Jack: **Bon allez en route.

30 minutes plus tard…

Teal'c/Jacob/Jack

Après avoir marché et rencontré des gardes, ils arrivèrent à leur but: la salle des générateurs. La plus puissante source d'énergie du vaisseau. Pendant que Teal'c surveillait les alentours, Jack et Jacob mettaient le C4 minutieusement.

Kel'nou/Sam/Daniel

Kel'nou arriva accompagné de Sam et Daniel, ses prisonniers.

**Garde: **Kree. Qui sont ces deux là?

**Kel'nou: **Maître Arius m'a ordonné de mettre des deux Tauris au cachot avec les traîtres Tok'ra.

**Garde: **En est tu sûr?

**Kel'nou: **Pourquoi doutes tu de ma confiance?

**Garde: **Le seigneur Arius m'avertit quand un prisonnier arrive. Je pense plutôt…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car Kel'nou le tua avec un tir de lance Jaffa.

Pendant ce temps…

**Teal'c: **Jacob, O'Neill, avez vous fini?

**Jack: **Attendez une minute.

**Jacob: **C'est bon. Depêchez vous Jack.

**Jack: **C'est bon, c'est bon. J'ai fini.

En sortant de la salle des générateurs, une patrouille jaffa les repéra.

**Jack: **A couvert

Sam se précipita sur le garde, prit les clés et alla ouvrir la cellule qui était occupée par les Tok'ras.

**Kel'nou: **Shalra, comment te sens tu?

**Shalra: **Ca pourrait allez mieux. Par contre, les autres sont dans un mauvais état, même si le symbiote les aide à guérir.

**Daniel: **Vous pouvez marcher?

**Treerol: **Nous avons subi de nombreuses tortures. Je ne pense pas avoir la force de marcher jusqu'à la Porte des Etoiles. Mais il peut y avoir une solution!

**Daniel: **Laquelle?

**Treerol: **A la différence des autres vaisseaux, celui ci peut contenir des Al-Khesh.

Connection par Xerès.

**Sam: **Mon colonel?…Mon colonel?(_aucune réponse_),Jack?

**Jack: **Sam, vous êtes où?

**Sam: **Nous avons retrouvé les prisonniers, nous sommes dans un Al-Khesh.

**Jack: **Un Al-Khesh?

**Sam: **Oui, je vous raconterai tout plus tard. Donc, c'était le seul moyen de transporter les Tok'ras. Et vous?

**Jack: **Nous sommens en plein dans une fusillade. Un groupe de Jaffes nous a aperçu.

Il tire sur ses ennemies avec son P-90, puis se cache pour parler avec son second.

**Sam: **Mon colonel, essayer de rendre à des anneaux de transferts. On sera là avec le vaisseau.

**Jack: **On va essayer.

**Sam: **Bonne chance

**Jack: **Jacob, Teal'c, aux anneaux de transferts.

**Jacob: **Pourquoi?

**Jack: **Sam, Daniel et les autres nous attendent avec un vaisseau. Dépêchons nous.

Après cinq minutes de course poursuite.

**Jack: **Carter, nous sommes à côté des anneaux. Tenez vous prêt.

**Sam: **Bien, mon colonel.

Jack était à une quinzaine de mètres des anneaux, quand à Teal'c, il couvrait Jacob.

**Jacob: **Jack, venez. Je les ai activés(_il se mit à côté avec Teal'c dans le cercle_).

Au moment ou Jack couru pour les rejoindre, il se fit toucher par un tir de lance à la jambe. Il s'écroula.

**Jack: **Bon sang

**Jacob: **Jack!(_en criant_).

**Teal'c: **O'neill, je viens vous chercher, couvrez moi Jacob(_mais il ne pu le faire, car le transfert était en train de s'activer_).

Avec toute la force qu'il lui restait, il jeta une grenade vers les Jaffas, celle ci explosa, puis il se dirigea vers les anneaux de transferts. Mais des bruits de pas s'approchaient. Il renonça à cette idée, et continue vers un autre chemin pour trouver un coin sur.

Daniel vit les anneaux de transfert arriver.

**Daniel: **Ca y est, on les a. Sortez nous d'ici.

Le Tok'ra activa la pleine puissance.

Sam et Daniel virent avec stupéfaction qu'il n'y avait pas Jack.

**Sam: **Où est le colonel?

**Jacob: **Il n'a pas pu venir avec nous. Il a été blessé à la jambe.

**Sam: **On doit aller le chercher.

**Jacob: **Sam, si on y retourne, on se fera tuer. En ce moment, je suis sur que des Jaffas doivent surveiller les anneaux de transferts.

**Sam: **Je ne laisserai pas Jack dans ce vaisseau. Il en est hors de question. Kel'nou revenait en arrière, on part le chercher(_elle se mit à travers les anneaux_).

**Jacob: **Bon sang. T'es complètement irresponsable. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour Jack, mais on ne peut rien pour lui.

**Teal'c: **Major Carter, je suis du même avis que votre père.

**Sam: **Mais…(_puis ses yeux se remplirent de larmes_)

**Jacob: **Je suis…

**X: **Ici, Colonel O'neill, est ce que vous m'entendez(_par Xerès_)

**Daniel: **Jack, comment allez vous?(_en voyant sa tête_)

**Jack: **Bien, à part ma jambe qui me fait souffrir. Vous êtes parti, j'espère?

**Sam: **On va venir vous chercher, mon colonel!

**Jack: **Sam?

Sam prit le Xerès.

**Sam: **Jack; où es tu? Comment vas ta blessure?

**Jack: **Je suis caché quelque part. Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

**Sam: **On va venir te chercher!

**Jack: **Non,…,c'est trop dangereux.

Sam! Mais, on va quand même pas te laisser.

**Jack**:…

**Sam: **Jack?

**Jack: **Sam, vous ne pouvez rien pour moi. Le C4 va exploser dans cinq minutes.

**Sam: **Tu peux essayer de sortir pour t'éloigner de l'explosion?

**Jack: **Je ne peux plus, il y a beaucoup trop de Jaffas.

Puis Sam commenca à pleurer.

**Jack: **Sam, non, ne pleure pas.

Avec ses doigts, il toucha le Xerès qui montrait le visage de sa compagne.

**Sam: **Tu ne peux pas mourir. Pas maintenant.

**Jack: **Je suis désolé, mais tu va devoir être très forte. Nous avions construit un nous…

**Sam:**…mais on ne peux pas s'arrêter. Qu'est ce que je vais devenir.

**Jack: **Tu peux dire à ton père que je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse, celle de te rendre heureuse jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

**Sam: **Ne dis pas ça. Je suis et je serai toujours heureuse.(_en pleurant de plus en plus_).

**Jack: **Sam, ne pleure pas.

Le fait de voir Jack les yeux humides, la rendait malheureuse. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter, pas le perdre.

**Jack: **Sam, je veux que tu dises à Daniel, que malgré ses histoires interminables sur les pyramides, je l'ai toujours considéré comme un frère. Pareil pour Teal'c, même si il n'est pas très bavard. Dis aussi au Générak Hammond que j'ai été fier d'avoir servi sous ses ordres. Jacob, est ce que vous m'entendez?

**Jacob: **Oui, Jack!

**Jack: **Prenez soin d'elle. Elle va vire le pire moment de sa vie. Soyez là pour Sam. Il ne reste plus que 20 seconde.

**Sam: **Jaaaccckkk(_en criant. Tout le monde était autour d'elle, en regardant le Xerès_).

**Jack: **Sam, on a vécu des moments vraiment merveilleux. Quand tout sera fini, promet moi de vivre heureuse et surtout de rester en vie. Promets le moi(_en insistant_)

**Sam: **Je te le promets.

**Jack: **Je t'aime Sam. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, ne l'oublie pas.

**Sam: **Moi aussi, je t'aime.

**Jack: **Une dernière chose, fais moi un de ces beaux sourires qui me font tout le temps craquer.

Elle essaya de faire de son mieux, puis il sourit. Et soudain, la liaison par Xerès fut interrompu.

**Sam: **JAACCK!Nonn!Réponds moi! Jaccck!(_en s'acharnant sur l'objet_). Noonnnnnnn!

Jacob essaya de lui enlever le Xerès. En vain, il réussit et l'a prit dans les bras. Elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à son père.

Des larmes coulaient des joues de Daniel, quand à Teal'c avait les yeux fermés.

**Jacob: **Chuut.(_en le disant à Sam_).

Puis il sentit un poids, c'était Sam qui avait perdu connaissance.

Fin…


End file.
